7littlemonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
All the Marbles
"All the Marbles" is the 16th episode of Seven Little Monsters. Synopsis It's Mary's birthday and the monsters wanted to make the biggest surprise ever for her. Things go awry when Seven accidentally buys marbles instead of markers. Seven lies to the others about that. But soon, he decides to come clean and returns the marbles to the store. Trivia / Goofs / Notes * Three is a scientist in this episode. He is a parody of Thomas Edison and sounds like a mix between Ed Wynn and Peter Lorre. In the dump, he wears a pilot attire. He will return again but with a different clothing in The Monster Trash. * The monsters went to a circus themed toy shop. At first, they were greeted by a salesman clown. * Christian Potenza (voice of Chris McLean from "Total Drama" and Jude from "6Teen") stars in this episode as the toy store clerk clown. * The monsters sing a song while going to the dump to the tune of "William Tell Overture." Coincidentally, in an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, "Artist Unknown", SpongeBob was also singing the exact same song while heading for the dump. * When the Monsters went inside the toy store through the revolving door, their clothes were humorously switched: One had Four's shirt and hat, Two had One's shirt and hat, Three had Seven's shirt and pants, Four had Six's tutu, Five had Three's shirt and wig, Six had Five's overalls, and Seven had Two's shirt. * While at Mary's birthday party: * One wears a light blue dress and a pink ribbon in his/her hair * Two wears a yellow shirt with a brown vest and a red tie * Three technically still wears his disguise with his bow tie on * Four wears a black tropical beach shirt with red flowers on it * Five wears a white cape and white shoes with a purple ribbon tied around his neck and purple ribbons on his shoes * Six wears a light purple dress with white shoes and white gloves and a tiara in her hair * Seven wears a white shirt with a red vest and grey pants and a blue bow tie * When the monsters change clothes when they enter the toy store, Three is wearing his normal clothes his attire under Seven's clothes. * When the monsters change clothes entering the toy store, One is wearing Four's clothes and Four is wearing Six's clothes but Four is still wearing his yellow shirt while wearing Six's clothes even though One is still wearing his clothes yellow shirt and hat, however Four probably may have 2 yellow shirts. * When everyone is waiting outside the bathroom for Seven, Three is technically normal but he's not wearing his regular clothes, he's still wearing his disguise wig and he's just wearing his pajamas. Quotes Three: Hello, my creation! This is going to be amazing! TV Announcer: Listen everybody, stay in your seats! We'll be right back! Seven: Okey-dokey Mom: Commercial Is Correct Off You Go Seven. Three: I'm the best inventor! Four: Best at inventing silly stuff. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes